


As you are

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Sumo is best boy, Whump, a jaw is lost yo, android body horror, good dad Hank, shoddy android biology and that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: A Christmas present for my good buddy Jasper,Connor is late home from work, Hank gets worried within reason of course.





	As you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentjasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentjasper/gifts).



Connor had experienced his fair share of injuries and even broken memories from when the previous Connor’s had met their untimely ends, however, that was before the revolution, when machine Connor had to stick to his program and wasn’t allowed to think about the morality of what cyberlife made him do. 

All the memories from machine Connor made newly deviated Connor shudder. 

 

With all said and done put into the past, Connor now was much more cautious knowing that once he was seriously damaged it would mean the end for him, there was no cyberlife cloud to save him anymore, no more replacement RK800 models as well as a lack of replacement parts for his own model. 

He felt terrifyingly fragile and maybe this what it meant to be human? 

 

Hank had taken Connor in after the revolution and cared for him almost like his own son, he felt it almost unfair for him to put more responsibilities on the older lieutenant but every time he tried to approach the subject Hank had insisted that he wanted to help him out after everything that had happened. 

Soon enough with a lot of working together Connor eventually approached Hank whenever he felt uncomfortable so he could take the lead in whatever situation they were in which the android, who was still figuring out his new emotions, was highly grateful for. 

 

Hank though was only human and could not be around all the time, once returning back to the Detroit police department, Connor tended to work overtime as he did not fatigue as fast as a human does and preferred to get all of his tasks done before the day way out and this never posed a problem for the android detective. 

 

It was late in the day, the precinct was mostly empty apart from the odd one or two working away at their desks, Connor had stayed late, as usual, to finish up his tasks from the day and submit them. Hank had gone home once his shift had finished and told Connor to message him if he wanted to be picked up despite the autonomous cabs of which still glide around the whole of Detroit. 

Connor being Connor had decided once he was finished up that he would, for the most part, walk back to Hank’s as so he could gather his thoughts in and feelings on the way, he still felt jumbled after becoming deviant and walking, strangely enough, help him to clear his mind. 

 

Lo and behold his work eventually came to its conclusion as the android submitted his last report and so after shutting down the terminal he busied himself with getting ready to leave, of which he realised with an amber flicker of his led was still too smooth and efficient to be human. He distracted himself of the thought of seeing Hank and Sumo when he arrived home and turned away from the desk and heading for the exit to the precinct. 

 

As the android detective stepped out of the precinct he could feel the simulated nip of cold which came with the dry night air biting into his hands and face, maybe he should’ve taken the coat that Hank had offered him that morning. 

Connor’s mind wandered as he walked the dark streets of Detroit, heels gently clacking against the tarmac of the sidewalk. 

He felt at peace, as various meaningless thoughts flitted through his mind, assessing his own performance throughout the day despite not being required to please as much as he had to for Amanda,  _ it just feels like her presence still looms somewhere _ . 

 

A small noise cut through his thoughts, it sounded like a frail cry for help and naturally, the android detective jumped to action fearing the worst. 

The noise took him down a dark sheltered alley, trash littering the ground and crunching occasionally underfoot, the further he progressed down the alley had him coming to the conclusion that some of the trash was from a recent struggle of which he assumes may still be in progress and thus he quickly headed towards the end of the alley. 

When Connor reached the end of the alley he realised that there was no one around, had he heard an animal? Either way, he’d better hurry home before Hank got too worried, he turned round to go back to-

 

A sudden pressure then a loss of pressure formed at his jaw, uncomfortable and unbalanced, someone clad in dark clothing racing back down the alleyway,  _ mustn’t have expected to come across an android, _ and a discarded baseball bat lay at his feet. 

Connor would’ve given chase if the odd sensation in his jaw hadn’t left him so disoriented, a dim glow of red bounced off of the wall nearby, angry and indicating distress who currently stood stunned in the dark alleyway. 

A wet dripping sound knocked him out of his stupor, where was it coming from? He looked down and realised there was a large puddle of thirium on the ground and cascading down his front, his hand instinctively flew up to his face to inspect the damage and- oh god,  _ if androids could feel nauseous he would right now mix with a painful pang of pure fear.  _

 

The android’s jaw was gone. 

Merely hanging on at one side by struggling thirium lines, it swayed dangerously when his hand knocked against it and thirium flowing freely from broken thirium lines. Oddly enough Connor hadn’t even noticed the warning that had flagged up about said jaw and thirium loss but now it seemed too big and too angry as the detective stumbles backwards in a panic and landing on the floor then sits there not knowing what to do. 

 

Hank was unsurprisingly worried. Connor was a lot later home than usual, the Android getting home at fluctuating times was common however his gut twisted and flopped anxiously, something had to be wrong. 

Making a call to the android yielded no response which was unusual as he always answered Hank, the Lieutenant’s stomach twisted with dread as he put his coat on and readied Sumo to go looking for Connor. 

Sumo was no bloodhound however he is an ex-service dog used for finding missing people, handed over to the pound and left on death’s row as he wasn’t very good at it but it’s still the best chance Hank had, he hoped that the android was still at the precinct honestly. 

Hank offered the large lumbering dog a piece of Connor’s clothing in the hope that it was sufficient data to insinuate what he was asking of the dog and soon enough the two of them were out the door into the cool night. 

 

The lieutenant and St. Bernard duo spent about an hour in the cold, a multitude of fruitless stops had Hank wondering if they were on a wild goose chase and that the android was home already, he was cold and tired at this point maybe they should go back-

A garbled whine instantly had Sumo’s attention, nearly pulling Hank over as he barrelled towards the noise, they quickly flew towards the end of the alleyway with anxiety floating around at the sight of drying thirium, the lieutenant sincerely hoped that the blue blood coating the floor wasn’t Connor’s. 

 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. 

 

The alleyway grew darker further down to the point that the human eye couldn’t clearly see what lay at the end, the splotches of thirium also disappeared to the darkness. The one thing that the human eye could clearly see in this dark was the blood red flicker of an led. 

“Connor?” Hank asked quietly to the darkness, all he heard in return was the same garbled whine which had brought Sumo towards the presumably injured android in the first place. 

Fumbling with his phone for the flashlight Hank drops Sumo’s lead who pads towards where the noise was emanating from, he hears the dog heavily flop down in the dark. 

Once the Lieutenant got the light on his torch on he swept the darkness with it, the first thing he noticed was that the large St. Bernard dog had flopped himself on someone’s lap as if to keep them warm, white fur starting to become tainted blue, he swept the light upwards to see the face of the injured Android to assess their damage and to see who exactly it was.

 

“Holy shit” Hank gasped,

The android was indeed Connor and he was in one hell of a sorry state. The detective was leaning up against the back wall of the alleyway, Sumo on his lap, Hank swore that Connor’s skin looked almost translucent maybe it was from thirium loss. Speaking of, the android’s jaw was merely held on at one side by a couple of wires, synthetic tongue working then hanging limply in place where it was attached at the back of what was left of his mouth. The android’s upper teeth were visible perfectly aligned however caked in fresh thirium as was the rest of his face as it continued to flow freely from where his jaw originally attached in place. 

Hank simply stood and gawked, at a loss at what to do, the android’s glassy eyes already looking lifeless with the online indicator of him still operational being the angry blood red led sat on his temple. 

The lieutenant soon came to his senses and jumped to action, much like a human if an android lost too much blood then they’d die and so Hank had to get Connor home, patched up then take him to a mechanic in the morning when they were within business hours again. The older man carefully stepped to the side of the injured and broken android, forcefully shoved the large dog off of Connor’s lap only to find he had bunched his hands into the large dog’s fur, it broke his heart to have to remove such a grounding comfort from Connor however the fact his life was on the line was the priority right now. 

Prying the synthetic hands out of the dog’s fur was more challenging than expected, hands curled tight enough into the fur that if it were a human then their knuckles would be white from the force, Connor was lucid enough to make sure he didn’t hurt the dog in the process, however. 

After prying each individual finger from the dog gained a multitude of gurgling whimpers from the android which sent sad pangs through Hank’s heart, once done he threw one of Connor’s arm over his shoulder and hauled him up while supporting all of the gurgling android’s weight, this reminded Hank of the time Connor did the same for him from the kitchen to the bathtub after a round of failed drunk Russian roulette. 

 

The journey home was long and arduous to the point that Hank thought that they may not make it, Sumo padded behind them understanding the situation fully and making sure to behave for Connor’s sake and so he kept an eye out as they progressed. 

The journey contained no incident other than the soft gurgling whimpers brought on by each step. 

Fumbling with his keys and nearly tripping over Sumo were the last steps in getting Connor safely nestled onto the sofa, now all he needed to do was temporarily fix the android’s jaw until he could be seen to. 

Hank set about gathering supplies for the spaced-out android who had not moved an inch since being placed on the sofa, simply staring at the floor blankly and Hank couldn’t tell if he was in pain from his injury or not, either way, Hank grabbed an ice pack for the injury just in case. 

 

Making his way back to Connor, the lieutenant worried that his idea of temporarily fixing the android’s jaw would prove fruitless at lessening the flow of thirium but he knew it’s all he could do while his partner was so out of it, led still a flickering red Hank gently pulled up the cold useless jaw and attached it back into its original place via the use of duct tape, once tacked he applied a line of duct tape tight against the seam where the jaw had been ripped from avoiding Connor’s lips, he doubted the android could talk however he didn’t want to completely restrict the possibility especially when the android needed extra thirium to help his struggling systems to work correctly again and potentially kick his self-healing program into gear. 

Duct tape placed on the table, the next thing was to force the android to consume some thirium to replenish what he’d lost on this awful, awful night. 

Hank felt like he was looking after a son again as he gently tipped Connor’s head back just enough for liquids to flow easily down his throat, he then grabbed the thirium off of the coffee table, uncapped it and placed it against the android’s lips to allow the thirium into his body, unsurprisingly the process caused some of the thirium to seep through the duct-taped wounds and drip down his neck and so the lieutenant repeated the process with another bag of thirium until the deep red led was finally flickering Amber. Hank decided to leave the ice pack for when Connor was more lucid so he knew whether the android did feel pain or not. 

Hank lay Connor down on the sofa as there was not much he could do at this point, Sumo jumped up onto the sofa and lay on his legs and Hank lay on the floor just next to the sofa as he would do for Cole when he was ill and fell asleep watching tv, Hank settled down for the night to rest. 

 

Morning came as a start to Hank as a foot lands on his side and pulls away as if in an apologetic fashion, sitting up the lieutenant remember the events of the night before and immediately looks at the offending foot’s owner who was watching him timidly as though he’s worried that Hank would be mad at him for kicking him, instead Hank let out a gasp and an exasperated “Connor!” Before leaping up and pulling the android into a strong-armed hug, Hank sniffled and whispered “I was so worried about you, I can’t lose another son.”

The android shuddered gently before sniffling himself who attempted to mumble an “I’m sorry Hank, I was… I was, so scared.” Most of the words came out as bubbling thirium, an indicator that Hank’s bodge job has not particularly worked, however, it’d worked enough to allow the android to not bleed out completely throughout the rest of the night. 

That being said, time was still of the essence, breaking from the embrace Hank told Connor he was going to go get ready to take him to a technician to get fixed up. 

 

Before the two left the house, Connor had asked Hank if he could take one of Hank’s heavier furred blankets claiming that he was cold, the lieutenant suspected otherwise but of course, he didn’t turn the android down knowing full well that he needed all the comfort he could get currently. 

 

The visit to the technicians hadn’t gone as quickly or as smoothly as Hank hoped it would. 

Hank had been asked to wait in the waiting room while the technician run repairs on Connor’s jaw, when the android had exited after around an hour he stood next to Hank with the blanket covering his face with only his eyes visible. 

The technician had informed the lieutenant that the damage while being extensive could be fixed but it also meant waiting for custom parts for the RK800 model which would take a few weeks and so they’d just shut off the thirium lines for the time being. 

 

The journey back home was quiet, Connor remained wrapped up in the blanket and refused to move, Hank simply had no words as he could never comprehend how the android felt about being left without a jaw, an android who prided himself on his looks and ability to negotiate through speech, an android who had just had that ability ripped away from him for the time being, Hank imagined that it must be pretty crushing. 

He supposed all he could do now for Connor was be there for him. 

 

All Hank wanted to do was to be there for Connor like he were his own son, he would make sure the android is ok. 


End file.
